Love Of A Family
by twerri02
Summary: Esther's infidelity goes further than Klaus. How will the resurrected Mikaelson siblings react to the secret love child that comes knocking down the door?
1. Blessing In Disguise

**BLESSING IN DISGUISE**

Birthdays.

I hated birthdays.

Life for me was spent being alone but my birthday was just a reminder of that loneliness. The day just made my chest hollowed as the emotion was made prominent.

However, this year was different…and more interesting.

Less glamorous but still very amusing.

First it started off with Jasper.

The second I stepped through the door, I could already detect the mood change, flickered in his darkened gaze. I had easily noticed how his eyes glazed and then gleamed with a hidden unspoken secret.

It all panned out when I sliced my finger and he made the first move. My mishap had simply triggered his motion for action as he bared his jagged teeth and pounced, ready to attack. Though, I already knew then that he was trying to expose me.

…and now, five minutes later, he was angry when realising that it wouldn't work.

For a strategist, he was getting sloppy.

Yet, his plan was almost idiot proof because I could still feel the shards of glass lodged in my arm. Of course, the obvious step was to take them out but the quick healing would give it all away. For now, I simply had to play my part as the weak human.

"Love…" my head snapped around to watch as Carlisle approached his wife, who now glanced at me pitifully. "…please help Bella" she murmured, lowly thinking that I wouldn't hear her.

Alice on the other hand was a few feet away from me, shaking her head but occasionally glancing at the blood trickling down the piano keys. "We can't-" she stammered, backing away with one hand clamped over her nose.

The rest of them followed suit and I watched dumbly as they filed out.

Urgh…Cold Ones.

So weak when driven by their constantly wild bloodlust.

I realised that the thought had a frown appearing so I rearranged my features to an expression of shock as the clueless human girlfriend. All because of Edward by the end of the doorway, darkly watching over me as he remained conflicted and perplexed.

Carlisle grew hesitant with the request but took a deep breath and eventually approached me. His arm was then gently wrapped around my waist as he slowly helped me up to my feet.

As part of the show and my own pleasure, I leaned into him and inhaled his delicious scent.

While leaning against him, I glanced towards my 'boyfriend' again. When meeting my gaze, I caught how his were enraged as he fiercely gripped his hair. Another feral growl trembled through him before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

That then left a silence to presume and my lips curved in a small smile as I slowly looked up to Carlisle.

Something flickered as he shook his head, looked at me and then his arms released me. "This needs to stop" he growled.

I straightened up, regaining balance as I smirked. "Aw Carlisle, I thought I was part of the family…" I whined playfully, "I thought I was like your own daughter" I mimicked his previous words and playfully reached up to cup his cheek. Only to have him grab my wrist and twist my arm away from him.

"Well, I need blood" I announced and stalked away from him, rifling through the fridge for the blood bags he took from the hospital. He knew better than to stop me so he simply had to watch as I ripped off the top with my teeth and began to drain the bag, "Mmmm..." I hummed in appreciation and skipped over to him. "Want some...?" I asked, stretching out my arm to offer it. Sadly, he clenched his jaw and looked away. "If only they knew the real Carlisle" I tutted with a disapproving shake of my head.

"It's time that you left" he sang the same tune and I rolled my eyes.

Stepping away from him, I spun around and fell down onto the nearest seat. "Oh, but I'm just getting started" I replied innocently. "Didn't you miss me?" I questioned, wearing a pleasant grin.

Carlisle simply ignored me and silently continued to pack away his things. Just to taunt him, I allowed the silence to be prolonged until he was finished. He must've collected his thoughts because he placed his hands onto the table and sharply glared at me, "I'll do what you want but leave my family alone" he gritted.

"Family?" I laughed crudely and pushed myself off the seat, stalking back over to him. "I am going to destroy the pathetic little family that you think you have" I whispered threateningly.

As expected, my words stuck a nerve because I was now pushed against the wall, Carlisle's fingers now wrapped around my throat. "I won't let that happen" he hissed, his golden eyes blaring with his rage.

"How?" I urged.

He blinked and his hold on me loosened, "What?"

"However will you stop me?" I challenged and gripped his wrist, twisting it off me and pushing him back.

He shook his hand, trying to twist it back into place as he hissed through clenched teeth, "You can't do this" he argued but his anger dissipated.

"I can" I smiled at him, "And I will" I sneered at him and dropped the half-empty blood bag on the counter as I approached him again. "…but maybe it won't be me that destroys it. Maybe it will be you" I reminded him and he looked up, casting another glare filled with empty threats.

"You and-"

Already foreseeing what he was going to say, I hastily cut him off, "Don't mention that ingrate in my presence" I snapped.

"Trouble in paradise?" he smirked.

I laughed to myself and crossed my arms over my chest. "Smile while you can Carlisle" I said, trying to keep my voice light but making sure he could read into my annoyance. However, before he could come up with a snarky response, we heard Esme's whisper from a few feet away before her footsteps approached the house. My eyes whipped away from the door and to the concerned Carlisle, "Say or do anything and I will rip her, limb from limb while you watch" I threatened and he knew better than to underestimate me.

That was why, he remained quiet when the door opened. He simply watched as Esme rushed over to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry" she apologised and I rearranged my expression into helpless human mode.

"Please, it's not your fault" I waved it off, like the pretty little saint I was. I then glanced behind her to the empty doorway, "Jasper…?" I questioned in a breathless whisper.

Esme shook her head sadly, "He didn't mean it" she silently pleaded for my understanding.

"Is he okay?" I asked, maybe adding a little too much sympathy.

She rubbed up my arm, "He…just needs some time to calm down" she assured me with another sad, motherly smile.

"And Edward? Where is he?" I remembered my role and my recited lines.

From my peripheral vision, I was distracted with Carlisle gripping the table and darkly glaring at his hands.

"I'm here" Edward's rasped and tiresome voice broke through the silence and through my sight. I watched as he emerged at the doorway but avoided my gaze. His head still bowed as he roughly whispered, "I should get you home" he said quietly and taciturnly.

"Okay" I murmured and frowned, pretending to be concerned and worried for him. I then broke the gaze so I turned back to his 'parents'. "Thank you for the birthday" I smiled and allowed Esme to hug me again. "It was really kind of you" I added.

"Have a goodnight Bella" she murmured and let me step towards Edward, accepting the offered hand.

My gaze swerved up to meet the enraged golden eyes waiting for me. "I'll see you soon Carlisle" I vowed with another falsified smile and allowed my 'boyfriend' to take me away.

All in due time.

**- FOUR DAYS LATER -**

After school, whole ride had been spent in silence, which I didn't really mind.

As Edward's mind spiralled with guilt, I tried to consider my next move and how I would finally finish off the revenge plan. However, occasionally my eyes would slide over to him and I would sigh, wondering what he was thinking about.

For the past four days, our conversation didn't trail far from the typical, 'Hi, how are you?' After my response, we would sit in silence and my attempts of trying to engage him in a conversation, pretty much sucked.

Could Carlisle have…no – no, he wouldn't dare risk ruining his pretty boy 'angelic' father image. Jasper on the other hand, regardless of the leash that Carlisle had on him, he may have said something. For, now I would just have to wait.

When we finally reached 'my house', I was practically ready to jump out and run inside. However, that wasn't going to happen as he surprised me by calling me back. "Wait-" he called and I paused from grabbing the handle, silently hating that I was taking orders from a Cold One.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feigning apprehension as I slowly turned to him.

Like the four days that had flown by, he still refused to look at me. "We need to leave" he announced and this made me frown.

"What? Why?" I grimaced, rethinking over whether Carlisle and Jasper had kept their mouths shut.

Edward ran his fingers through his already mussed locks. His bewildered eyes met mine briefly but then back down as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks" he began and it all suddenly clicked.

"Carlisle?" I repeated dubiously. It all made sense now. Carlisle didn't want to tell him the truth so he found a different way out.

Edward rubbed the back of his head nervously. "People are starting to notice" he continued and I wanted to scoff but I knew I had to keep up the pretences.

"Well I guess I'll have to come up with an excuse…" I tried, wanting to ensure that he planned on leaving me behind. The look on his face said it all. "When you say we…?" I trailed off, waiting for him to finish it off.

"I mean me and my family" he clarified, still not looking at me and I was glad because it made it easier to keep the knowing smile away. "It will be like I never existed" he added and I less than discreetly rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that" I muttered dryly.

Finally, he gave in and slowly craned his head towards me. His honeyed gaze dulled to a menacing brown while his pupils dilated. "You have to forget me" he rasped and then swallowed down whatever emotion he was feeling.

"I doubt that too" I repeated.

He leaned in and placed his lips onto my forehead, "Goodbye Bella" he whispered against my skin and I felt awaked, simply sitting there. Though, when glancing up, he was gone and I was sitting in a crappy rusty Chevy, alone.

Sure, I could chase after them, but I had eyes and ears everywhere so for now, I would simply let them stew; let them drive themselves insane. Then, after a while, they would soon relax and try and function normally, thinking it was over but I would hit them…and when I did, it would be when they least expected.

With that decision, I jumped out of the truck and made my way up the driveway. When I arrived at the door, I glanced behind me before slipping back inside the house.

"Hey Bells"

I looked up at my surrogate 'father'. "Hey Charlie" I sighed and pushed the door to a close behind me.

"How was the birthday?" he inquired and part of me wished that the gentle and fatherly tone he used with me was real. Every time he spoke to me, I would think about how this was arranged, to remind myself of how it wasn't what I wanted.

"It was fine" I murmured and walked into the kitchen, slipping it out of the jacket and placing it over the chair.

"I'm glad you had fun" Charlie followed in after me and was about to head over to the living room but paused to gesture towards the small table. "Oh, there's mail for you" he said.

I followed his line of sight and padded over to the small pile. I ignored the magazines and the newspapers and picked up the beige envelope. When opening it, I frowned at the sight of the thick white card. I then quickly flipped it over and scrutinised the golden script.

Now, I was confused.

My eyes then fell down to the envelope and I turned it over, studying the red lipstick kiss print. Below it was the signature K on the corner and the understanding that followed, left a slow smile spreading across my lips.

"What is it?" Charlie came up from behind me.

I didn't turn around as I tried to hide the grin when replying, "My ticket back home"

**A/N: Who signs with a kiss and a K? What do you think of this Bella? Who was Carlisle talking about? What was in the envelope?**

**…and…Is your interest piqued? Do you want more?**


	2. Long Story

**LONG STORY**

As soon as I passed through the double doors, I made myself known. The sleek black strapless gown also stood out from the bright reds and blues and greens around the room. It didn't matter because I had nothing to hide.

Many had approached me and complimented me. That was the opening before the questions began and they wanted to know where I was from and how I knew the hosts. Of course, I told them the truth; I was family and I was also from Mystic Falls.

The questions continued and I met more and more people.

I even had the pleasure of seeing the Salvatore brothers and I only smirked into my drink when I saw the girl they were with. Katherine was a liar – a good one but not that good, which meant that the lovely carbon copy was Elena. After watching them for a while, I was annoyed with how she would tip toe around both brothers. Unlike Katherine's open honesty of being a bitch, Elena was being one and trying to act innocent.

Anyway, they weren't my concern.

Once I learnt this, I noticed my targets, all scattered around the room.

Rebekah Mikaelson; dressed seductively in a one strapped emerald dress that hugged her figure and bared her shoulder. She was currently flirting with a blue eyed, blonde haired human. I wasn't sure as to whether I was disappointed or sympathetic.

Kol Mikaelson, dressed in a white shirt, black waistcoat and a black coat. A flirt of course and I caught how he tried the charm with every woman in the room. A few minutes ago, he had actually hit on me but after sticking to the cold shoulder, he winked at me and moved on to the next.

If only he knew…

Finn Mikaelson; dark midnight blue suit, black shirt. He was timid and shy and avoided contact with others. I noticed that he only spoke to the ashen blonde woman, Esther, my mother. I would get back to her later. Not because I wasn't ready but because I had wasted too much time thinking and talking and asking about her.

Niklaus Mikaelson; one of a kind hybrid, dressed in a black tux and a white bow tie. He however was smarter than Rebekah as at least he was trying his wits on a blonde girl. Despite the fact that she looked fresh out of high school and she was obviously unavailable, it was better than human. Anyway, what really intrigued me was his species and though I was interested, I knew I would find out for myself.

Elijah Mikaelson; sharply dressed in a coal black tux. He was the oldest and this was portrayed as he moved through the crowd and bounded up the stairs. "Can I please ask for my family to join me up here?"

Perfect.

I watched in amusement as my studies strolled up to his level. All of them neatly lines along the staircase as they stood up straight and alert. They all stood and patiently listened to their brother's speech of family and love and more crap like that.

"They paint quite a picture, don't they?"

I turned to the brunette woman and nodded. My smile plastered in place as I happily agreed, "Certainly do Mayor"

Esther now took over the speech and I straightened up, listening to her equally cheesy speech. "My son has covered everything but I would just like to thank you all once again. You have all been very welcoming and I am sure that my family will be happy here" she spoke and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Please join us in a toast" she spoke and I accepted the glass of pink champagne handed to me by a waiter. "To family and new beginnings" she toasted and everyone cheered before downing their drinks.

Shrugging and knowing that I wanted the free liquor, I downed it and placed the glass to the side.

"I feel so lucky to be welcomed in this community but also for my children…"

I took that as my cue.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I called out loud and watched as the crowds parted, revealing me to their line of sight. Passing the glass to the waiter, I began to walk past them, discreetly smiling at the dark haired Salvatore – Damon I think. He was too startled by my proclamation but I was focused on the mission.

Silence left my whispered footsteps echoing across the hall as I ignored their shock and walked up to the family. Esther's children were left confused and still left in the dark but Esther, she had the audacity to remain calm and composed. The only thing that gave her away with the delicious pumping of her heart as it raced by the second.

"Hello mother"

A flurry of gasps rose but I kept our gazes locked, digging my fingers into the banister and hoping that I would break that instead of her neck.

I didn't even look away when her when her eldest grabbed the microphone and tried to divert the attention. "Enjoy the waltz" he excused them and I wasn't surprised when he gripped my arm and pulled me away. His mother and siblings following after us.

Time to face the music.

**-XxxxxX-**

The arm released me sharply and I stumbled into the room, my heel twisting awkwardly but I found my balance. Better yet, I found my stance and crossed my arms and remained strong under the glares trained on me.

"That was quite a declaration" Elijah said with a slight tilt to his head as he studied me.

Glancing around the room, I realised that it was a parlour type. I walked over to the fireplace, ignoring the eyes that followed me as I straightened out one of the paintings. I then found myself flickering through the shelves but sharply turned away when I realised half of them were ones that I had read and loved.

"Who the hell are you?" Kol was first to speak.

Chancing one glance at him, I bowed my head and shuffled away. "I thought you would all be happy to see me" I smiled and relaxed back onto the desk, not caring about what I was sitting on.

"What is going on?" Niklaus demanded, slamming the door once everyone had filed in.

All but one seemed genuinely perplexed and I finally understood. "So, I'm guessing dear old mummy has been keeping secrets to you too" I smiled at her and had the satisfaction of watching her squirm and duck her head in shame.

"It was not supposed to happen like this" she muttered under her breath.

Rebekah took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mother…?" she whimpered and this time I did roll my eyes.

"Yes mother, please indulge us with your many excuses" I taunted and part of me wanted to see her lash out. It may have been a sadistic thought but I wanted to see her try and fight me on this, just so that I could have a chance to retaliate.

Rebekah whirled around, gaping at her mother. "I have a sister?" she gasped and I shook my head at the term of endearment.

"We all do" Elijah amended. I was not here to earn some kind of right or title or 'find the piece I knew had always been missing'. This wasn't a lifetime movie and I wasn't some heartbroken orphan, ready to break out in song to express all the rage and despair I was feeling.

"Pleasure is all mine…" I drawled out sarcastically.

Esther was not even sparing her children any words or stares as she focused on me. "Why did you come? Why now?" she demanded and the brimming teas overflowed. A crystal tear then strayed down her cheek but I could feel no sympathy.

"Better late than never huh?" I smirked and decided to acquire some answers. "Plus, you disappeared off the face of the earth for over 800 years" I added with a speculative brow furrowing at the sight of everyone's sudden nervousness.

It was Finn who piped up this time. "That is a long story" he defended her and I noted how he gained a protective stance beside his mother.

"I know you have a lot of questions" Esther began and she even took a step towards me.

Another laugh left me and I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to get rid of the strange conflict sparring within me. "I did" I corrected her with a small nod, followed by a simple shrug. "Now, I just don't care" I confessed half-heartedly.

"If you don't care then why are you here?" Klaus demanded and he too took a step towards me. I'm sure he would have bounded over to me but Elijah was the one to retrain him. His hand tightly gripped his brother's wrist and pulled him back in line.

"What I did and the decisions I made, were to protect you" she tried to justify herself and I refused to believe a single thing she would say. For over one thousand years, I had prepared myself for this moment and now it was here.

"From what?" I found myself asking.

"You were safer where you were. Ayana w-"

"Ayana died" I revealed and watched, frustrated with what I was feeling as Esther clutched her stomach. A broken gasp left her shattering teeth which was then followed by a heart-wrenching sob. "Actually, she was murdered" I added the salt to the wound and tried to find happiness in the pain she was experiencing.

"No"

She deserved this. She deserved this.

"When I was seven actually" I continued and hated how the others flooded to her side. All of them filled with concern for her and hatred for me. "But don't worry, I was passed on to someone else" I added bleakly. "And then someone else and so forth" I listed, finding it increasingly difficult to remain stoic. "You get the idea"

Esther then pushed away from them and stalked towards me. Her hands now outstretched as she tried to embrace me, only I faltered away from her. "I don't need your pity" I side-stepped her and stood closer to the window, which I found led to a balcony.

"I wanted to come and get you" she began with the excuses but I knew they were worth nothing. Eternity was a very long time and it sucked incredibly to realise you didn't have to be alone and the people that were supposed to be with me had chosen to leave me.

"You shouldn't have given me away in the first place!" I snarled and felt the familiar tremors rack my form. No – I would not give her the satisfaction of losing my temper.

She closed in again. "If you stayed…"

"You couldn't protect me? You couldn't be a mother?" I sputtered and tried to withhold my rage. Straightening myself out again, I stepped to the side. "Believe me, I have racked my brain for the reasons but I don't want to know anymore" I shook my head, wanting to believe the words that fell from my lips.

Esther tried to rack her thoughts again for an explanation. "My husband would have never forgiven me"

Once again, I shook my head. "You kept him" I glared accusingly at the hybrid child that was sulking by the door. "He's a bastard is he not?" I spoke frankly because it was the truth. Only this was perceived differently as he growled and tried to attack once again. This time dodging his siblings but not his mother.

"Your husband wouldn't have…" Esther couldn't even find it in herself to finish off the sentence. Her words trailed off as she became helpless. "You were different"

"Special?" I scoffed when remembering the same words being used by Ayana. "I've heard it all before" I laughed again and blinked away the tears prickling in my eyes. When it became overwhelming, I bowed my head and shook. "Don't waste your breath" I muttered and began to maneuverer my way towards the door.

"You can't go" she blocked my path.

I crossed my arms and pushed back the locks that were now getting in the way. "And why not?" I curtly ordered.

"You're…Y-you're family" she mumbled and tried to reach up to me but I pushed away from him.

This time, I was able to open the door. "I don't need you or this family" I spat out. "I can take care of myself" I replied and was about to leave but the door was slammed shut.

"Now, you don't have to" Elijah's voice came from beside me and I turned to read his expression. "Isabella is it?" he recounted but I didn't offer a reply. I didn't owe them any answers or any more of my time. "Stay with us" he pleaded and I scoffed, trying to pull the door open again.

"Then join us for breakfast tomorrow" Rebekah offered.

Esther was next to join in on the family bonding time as she clasped hold of my hand. "I want us all to be a family again" she claimed but I ripped away from her in disgust. My eyes then swept from her and to the others in the room before shoving at Elijah's chest and yanking the door open.

"Stop following me" I hissed as I heard the footsteps chase after me.

"Breakfast is at ten thirty" he called out and the simple invite continued to echo in my thoughts as I sped down the staircase. I needed a distraction. Anything from a feed or to a killing spree.

Thankfully, he had stopped following me so I made it down in time. Only, I was surprised to find that most of the guests had made themselves scarce. Two particular beings stood out in the middle of the floor, under the large crystal chandelier.

Mr. Blue Eyes and Black hair was now gripping the doppelganger's shoulders. "I'm mad because I love you" he harshly hissed and I widened my eyes at the sight.

"Well maybe that's the problem" Elena replied and instantly his shoulders slumped and his hold on her dropped. I actually felt sorry for the guy. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that…" she tried to back up and correct what she had said when realising that it hurt his feelings.

I wondered if she even cared for his feelings or was doing what she did out of guilt or fear. Fear that he could possibly leave and the game would end.

"No I got it Elena" Damon gritted and stepped back from her like he had taken a blow. "My emotions got in the way. I'm a liability" he concluded and with a shake of his head, he bowed down and walked away from her. She didn't even go after him. Instead, I watched as the other brother caught her eye.

As I walked towards my car, I wondered why Katherine had broken up with him. Stefan was a nice guy and all but wasn't exactly the fun type. Well, not after the detox, which he kept breaking and returning to.

Why was I even thinking about it?

Well it certainly was better than thinking about the past few hours.

"Leaving already?"

I smirked at the sound of the voice behind me and turned around. "Not exactly my scene" I crossed my arms and shrugged. "Plus I just want to get out of this dress" I ran my hands down the front and caught the eyes following the trial that I drew.

"Well I can certainly help you with that" he smirked and stepped closer to me. Only, I took one away from him and adorned a playful grin when my back hit the car. He simply smirked and offered a hand to me. "Damon…" he introduced.

"I didn't ask" I teased.

He wouldn't let it go as he brought up both arms, trapping me between them as he leaned in. "And you are…?"

"A mystery" I licked my bottom lip at the delicious musky scent of his cologne and how his penetrating blue eyes glazed over with his hooded lust.

Damon Salvatore was obviously not going to let this go as he inched in again. "You wanna get out of here?" he cocked his head to the side and offered a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

I locked my hands behind my back and stared up at him. "You know, most girls would be disgusted with the fact that you propositioned them, right after telling some other girl you're in love with them"

"You heard that huh?" he sulked and dropped one hand, all hope and flirtatious teasing now diminished.

Smirking victoriously, I knew he was about to leave so I trailed my hand up his chest and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and gained his attention. "You're lucky I'm not most girls" I murmured and we both smirked at that.

"My place!"

**A/N: Thank you for giving the story a chance. I am grateful to have you all and to be a part of this community. **


	3. Hell To Pay

**HELL TO PAY**

I woke up to the feeling of an intense eyes fixated on me. "You know it's rude to stare" I murmured and sighed as I wished that sleep would sweep me away again.

Only, I felt the bed move beneath me, before I felt his warmth close in onto me and his cheek was pressed onto mine. "I can't help it, you're just so…"

"Yeah I know" I mumbled and cracked one eye open, allowing a small teasing smile to break through which he mirrored. Only his smile grew smug, almost like he was victorious.

Urgh…men.

Rolling over on the bed, I lifted my head slightly to peek up at him. "So…" I licked my dry lips and pushed myself back so I could relax on the headboard. "…this happened" I waved a casual hand between us and peered down at him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and adorably looked up at me, peeking through his fallen strands. "Did I rock your world?" he smirked and waited patiently.

I reached up and lightly pushed at his chest. "How much more of an ego boost do you really need?" I mocked and he simply chuckled. "I should get going" I murmured and pushed my feet off the bed, landing on the wooden floorboards.

Suddenly he moved in closer and I felt his fingers lightly brush over my naked back. "I could make you breakfast" he offered and trailed butterfly kisses from my shoulder and then pushed my locks back to nuzzle my neck.

"That would make this more than it's supposed to be" I rolled my shoulder back to push him off.

No attachments.

I welcomed the interruption of a phone ringing. We both whipped our heads round to the floor where it was discarded and before I could reach it, Damon beat me to it. "K?" he asked with an arched brow as he looked over the sixteen missed calls. "Boyfriend?"

"Something like that" I muttered and snatched it off him, not appreciating his snoopiness.

He gave an easy grin and kissed my cheek. "I'll get started on breakfast" he purred and I watched, my mouth parting as he walked out in his birthday suit. He even added an extra swing to his bare hips and I licked my lips unintentionally.

When the phone rang again, I shook my head and focused on answering the call. One hand cradling the phone while the other curled around the silk sheets that smoothed down my curves. His scent was strong, branding his bed while mine was lightly hinted within. "Something wrong?" I asked and fell back onto the warmth of the Egyptian cotton.

"Just checking for updates" Katherine inquired vaguely but I knew she was trying to feign nonchalance.

Playing her own game, I became ambiguous but decided to appraise her. "You did good"

"I hope for repayment" she cooed.

I rolled my eyes at her predictability and then rolled over onto my stomach as my hand delved into my locks. "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while" I promised with a genteel tone to maintain our strange friendship.

"Must have gone well" she noted and I could tell she was in the city. The sounds of the busting life and speeding cars was roaring in the background.

"Well enough" I replied and tried to suppress the memories of yesterday.

"Did she admit it?"

Her words made it impossible to forget as I was hit with a flurry of memories. One being Esther's desperation as she tried to control me and her children. "I didn't give her a chance to" I answered honestly as it served no purpose to lie to Katherine. "I revealed myself to the whole town"

"Are you sure that was clever?" she asked with a slight note of disdain.

"Probably not"

Tired of lying down and feeling my muscles tense, I rose up and took advantage of Damon's departure to look around his room. There was nothing of value or interest so I ended up by the French windows, casually leaning on it.

All I could see was the stretched forest as the glimmering light streamed down. The shadows now filled with the sunlight that brightened the green. The sky was a serene blue with wispy white clouds sweeping through.

"So where are you now?"

"In Damon Salvatore's room" I replied with a smug smirk.

There was a lengthy silence before she finally gasped. "What?"

Turning the handle, I opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. "Thought I'd find out what the fuss was about" I replied, wondering why she sounded irate.

"You slept with Damon?" she repeated, gritting the words through clenched teeth.

I straightened up and frowned at her anger. "Why do you sound upset?"

"I'm not upset" she snapped and I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour. "I have to go" she remarked icily and before I could stop her, she ended the call. We were vampires – the girl code didn't exactly apply to us so she would just have to suck it up. Plus, it was just one night; nothing more.

Still, I knew there would be hell to pay.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled the sheets closer around me and decided to follow the delicious scent of batter and the sizzling sound.

"Smells good" I piped up when arriving in the kitchen. I actually hadn't eaten in a while – well, not human food.

Damon spun around and I laughed at the bikini apron. "I knew you couldn't resist" he smirked and gestured for me to come in. I complied and sat on the island, pulling a plate onto the mat and smiled in excitement as he dropped a few pancakes onto it.

"How's Kay?" he asked and his back was too me again. Now that I was close, I could see his bare behind again and I shook my head at his ludicrousness. "What kind of name is Kay anyway?" he added with an annoyed tone, rivalling Katherine's.

"Nickname" I replied, enjoying his hinted jealousy. "He's fine. A little envious perhaps"

He whirled around and placed the spatula down. "Why? You told him?" he asked with an arched brow.

I nodded, enjoying this much more than I should. "We don't keep secrets" I answered truthfully, allowing him to draw up his own conclusions. "Eternity is long time for regrets" I muttered darkly and peeked up to see the sternness in his eyes. "Plus, it's not like it meant anything" I voiced.

"Glad to know we're on the same page" he replied taciturnly and turned away from me.

We were then saved by the bell.

"Don't touch anything" Damon uttered and walked away to answer the door. I ignored his warning as I added cinnamon to the leftover batter.

I continued to better his recipe but froze at the sound of a very familiar voice. Only this one was more hysterical and crazed. "Damon, I know you're angry but there something you need to know" Katherine's clone exclaimed. "Are you naked right now?" she asked and when met with silence, I imagined Damon's smirk. "Never mind" she added but Damon tried to stop him.

"I don't really want-"

She interrupted him again. "I know but you need to know something" she screamed and I heard her footsteps bound closer towards me.

"What? What do you want?" Damon grumbled.

"It's not me. It's Esther"

Well, now I was interested.

"Elena…" Damon began.

"She doesn't want to kill Klaus. She wants to kill all of them" Elena revealed and I smiled wickedly with her obliviousness. "Last night was all a rouse so she could link them all together, so if one dies…" Her words were muffled and I knew that Damon had covered her mouth. "What is-"

Once again her words were intercepted with Damon's angered hiss. He didn't want me to know, which wouldn't play out very well. For him.

I could hear his footsteps approaching the kitchen but I was gone before he could find me.

Suddenly, I had somewhere to be.

**-XxxxxX-**

"Isabella…" he spoke when opening the door.

I locked my hands behind my back and rocked on my heels. "Is the offer still on the table?" I inquired with a sweet smile.

"Of course" Elijah was stunned and his eyes widened at my presence. When he realised he hadn't said anything, he took a step back from me and stretched out an arm, gesturing for me to enter. "Please…" he pleaded with a certain eagerness.

I stepped inside with another sugary smile and even brushed down at the white dress. My hair was twirled into a braided ponytail and my feet were tucked into gladiator sandals. It was all so very innocent and I feared that I was laying it on a little thick.

"We were just about to start eating" he informed me.

I nodded pleasantly. "Right on time" I grinned and even accepted his hand, allowing him to lead me into the large dining room where my 'family' was.

Several of them stood up and I caught how Finn stood protectively in front of his mother.

"You came?" Rebekah gasped, still seated but the fork and knife forgotten as they loudly cluttered to her plate.

"I couldn't miss this" I sweetly replied and unlocked my fingers as I accepted the glass of orange juice from the maid, dressed in black and white. Raising it to their surprised faces, I locked onto a particularly shocked blue ones. "After all, we are family" I reminded her and she blatantly gaped at me.

Elijah was the one who fell for it as he too raised his glass. "Always and forever"

**A/N: Why is Isabella there? Stir up some trouble? Let's hope so…**

**So, Bella knows about Esther's plan? Where to now – leave a review. **

**The Burning Diamond Awards**** are back and the lovely M.M. Kaur, author of My Guardian Angel has e-mailed and asked me to donate. So, go and vote and you will have a one-shot/outtake or even a chapter to a new project. Not telling you which one so you'll have to vote and find out. You will also receive donated works from other amazing authors. **

**I wish all the best to all of the authors and stories out there. I also thank all my readers, who have continuously mesmerised me with their astounding reviews. You have shown great support for this story and you made this update happen. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope you enjoy your time off and have someone to spend it with. I hope that this update was able to give you some joy. Thanks for reading. I am very grateful to have this community in my life. **


End file.
